Joel Cubrero
Joel Cubrero (born May 29, 3523) was a Dranish soldier and politician who held the rank of General and seized power in a coup d'état on October 10, 3572. He proclaimed himself President and Taoiseach of Dranland, and, for four-and-a-half years, led a largely civilian technocratic government with support from the military. The legitimacy of Cubrero's government was, and is still, contested. On March 2, 3577, after losing the support of most of the military and his Cabinet, he was overthrown by his Interior Minister, Claudia-Senra Silva, who replaced him as President and Taoiseach. He subsequently fled into exile. Early life and education Cubrero was born in 3523 in Iglesia Mayor to Pablo and Julia Cubrero. At the time of his birth, his father was a Sub-Lieutenant in the Navy (he would later rise to become a naval Captain). As a result, Cubrero spent most of his childhood growing up on a series of naval bases in Dranland and, briefly, abroad. After graduating from high school, Cubrero studied international relations at the Dranian National University, but soon loss interest and decided to join the military. His father, still a serving military officer, encouraged him to join the Navy. However, Cubrero signed up to the Ulbrach Military Academy - a path to the Army instead of the Navy, due to his susceptability to seasickness - in 3533. Cubrero graduated near, but not quite at, the top of the class of 3537. Military career After graduating from the Ulbrach Military Academy in 3537, Cubrero was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. As is customary, he was promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant after a year of good service. After a further two years, he was promoted to Captain, and attached to the 3rd Mechanised Brigade (stationed in Ulbrach) as its operations officer. Cubrero would later command the Brigade. In 3543, Cubrero was promoted again to Major and deployed to the Military Intelligence Corps (a unit substantially smaller than its name suggests), where, in 3548, he was instrumental in exposing a foreign spy working in military intelligence. In 3549, Cubrero was redeployed to Northern Utari Mosir (a.k.a. "the Territories"), where he helped to train the first units of the Commonwealth Defence Force, which had just been set up by the Territorial government. In 3552, while still in the Territories, Cubrero became a staff officer in the nascent CDF Command, where he helped develop a counter-insurgency strategy. Two years later, as the Territories descended into anarchy, Cubrero was made executive officer of a Dranish Army battalion and fought in the counter-insurgency campaign. In 3557, after the conflict, he was appointed commanding officer of the battalion and promoted to Lieutenant Colonel; his unit assisted the police in maintaining order in Enomoto-si, the Territorial capital. After the end of the violence in the Territories, Cubrero returned to Ulbrach in 3560 and was appointed executive officer of the 3rd Mechanised Brigade. In 3561, Cubrero wrote an anonymous blog in which he publicly slammed Hacia Casa, a unificaciónist political party; when the identity of its author was ascertained, he was passed over for promotion as military officers are expected not to participate in politics, although he was eventually promoted to Colonel in 3563. He became the commander of the 3rd Mechanised Brigade. In 3567, he returned to the Military Intelligence Corps. Cubrero was made a Brigadier General in 3569 and became the executive officer of the 1st Mechanised Brigade. According to some, he quickly established a rapport with his troops, to the extent that Major General Sergio Durán, his immediate superior, felt that he was being undermined by Cubrero and unsuccessfully sought his dismissal on various occasions. 3572 coup d'état Presidency Overthrow in 3577 Post-presidency and exile Category:Dranian people Category:Politicians of Dranland